Whoopi Goldberg
|GebOrt = New York City |imdb = 0000155 |twitter = WhoopiGoldberg}} Caryn Elaine Johnson (*13. November 1955 in New York City), besser bekannt als Whoopi Goldberg, ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Komödiantin und Sängerin und eine der erfolgreichsten Schauspielerinnen in den Vereinigten Staaten. In Glee stellt sie Carmen Tibideaux dar. Leben Goldberg wurde in Chelsea (Manhattan) als Tochter der Krankenschwester und Lehrerin Emma Johnson (geb. Harris) und des Geistlichen Robert James Johnson, Jr. geboren. Goldbergs nächste Vorfahren kamen aus Nord-Georgia, Palatka (Florida) und Virginia. Ihr Künstlername „Whoopi“ stammt vom englischen Begriff für Furzkissen, "whoopee cushion". Den Beinamen Goldberg bekam sie von ihrer Mutter, damit sie im Showbiz mehr Erfolg hätte. Die Motivation, eine Bühnenkarriere zu starten, ging maßgeblich von ihrem Vorbild Nichelle Nichols aus, die den Kommunikationsoffizier Nyota Uhura in Raumschiff Enterprise spielte. Goldberg stand bereits mit acht Jahren auf der Bühne. Goldberg war dreimal verheiratet: 1973 bis 1979 mit Alvin Martin, 1986 bis 1988 mit dem Kameramann David Claessen und 1994 bis 1995 mit Schauspielkollege Lyle Trachtenberg. Goldberg und Martin haben eine gemeinsame Tochter namens Alexandrea (*09. Mai 1973), die ebenfalls Schauspielerin ist und auch in "Sister Act 2" neben ihrer Mutter auftrat. Zudem war sie in einer Beziehung mit dem Schauspieler Frank Langella und Ted Danson. Goldberg gab bekannt, dass sie nicht vorhabe, erneut zu heiraten. Sie ist dreifache Großmutter. Am 29. August 2010 starb Goldbergs Mutter Emma Johnson nach einem Schlaganfall. Goldberg gab bekannt, dass sie einige Jahre lang drogenabhängig gewesen sei und vor der Annahme der Auszeichnung als "Beste Nebendarstellerin" für "Ghost" im Jahr 1991 Marihuana geraucht hatte. Goldberg leidet an Legasthenie. Sie lebt derzeit in New Jersey. Ihr Haus wurde 1920 erbaut und verfügt über 23 Zimmer. Karriere Nach dem Start ihrer Karriere als Stand-up-Komödiantin in der Gegend der San Francisco Bay entwarf Goldberg die One-Woman-Show "The Spook Show". Diese Show brachte ihr die Aufmerksamkeit von Mike Nichols ein, der die Show am Broadway herausbrachte. Von 1979 bis 1981 lebte Goldberg in der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik, wo sie an mehreren Theaterproduktionen beteiligt war. Während eines Interviews erzählte sie, wie sie für einige Schauspielkollegen in der DDR nicht erhältliche Dinge des täglichen Bedarfs ins Land schmuggelte. Danach stand sie vom 24. Oktober 1984 bis zum 10. März 1985 in 156 ausverkauften Vorstellungen in der Einpersonenshow "Whoopi Goldberg" auf der Bühne. Die Show brachte ihr den ersten Tony Award und den Theatre World Award ein. Die Filmkarriere von Goldberg begann (abgesehen von einem avantgardistischen Low-Budget-Film drei Jahre zuvor) mit ihrer Rolle als Celie in dem von Steven Spielberg gedrehten Film "Die Farbe Lila", der auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Alice Walker beruht. Für diese Rolle wurde sie 1986 für einen Oscar als beste Schauspielerin nominiert. Es folgte erneut eine stets ausverkaufte und hochgelobte One-Woman-Show am Broadway. Im größten Teil ihrer Filme in den 1980er-Jahren spielte sie Rollen starker Frauen in leicht komödiantischen Filmen wie "Die diebische Elster", "Fatal Beauty" oder "Jumpin’ Jack Flash", aber teilweise auch in familienorientierten Filmen wie "Claras Geheimnis". In der Angst, aus dem öffentlichen Bewusstsein zu verschwinden, belebte sie ihre Karriere wieder durch eine Rolle in dem Film "Ghost – Nachricht von Sam" als schwindlerische Hellseherin, die Kontakt mit einem Verstorbenen aufnimmt. Für diese Rolle wurde sie 1990 mit dem Oscar in der Kategorie "Beste Nebendarstellerin" ausgezeichnet. Sie festigte ihren Ruf als Schauspielerin, als sie 1992 im Film "Sister Act – Eine himmlische Karriere" eine Clubsängerin spielte, die in einem Kloster untertaucht und dort den Chor wiederbelebt. Vielen ist sie zudem durch ihre regelmäßig wiederkehrende Gastrolle als Guinan in "Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert" bekannt, die sie in 28 Episoden und zwei Kinofilmen verkörperte. Goldberg spielte bis Oktober 2002 in 149 Filmen mit. Sie wurde zweimal für den Oscar nominiert und bekam einen verliehen. Sie erhielt fünf Daytime-Emmy-Nominierungen, davon gewann sie einen. Fünfmal wurde sie für den Emmy nominiert. Für den Golden Globe wurde sie dreimal nominiert und gewann zwei davon. Dreimal bekam sie den People’s Choice Award. Sie wurde fünfmal für den American-Comedy-Preis nominiert, wovon sie zwei gewann. Im Jahre 2001 gewann sie den Mark-Twain-Preis des US-amerikanischen Humors. In den Jahren 1994, 1996, 1999 und 2002 moderierte Goldberg die Oscar-Verleihung. Ihre eigene Sitcom mit dem Titel "Whoopi" wurde im April 2004 nach nur einer Staffel aufgrund zu schlechter Quoten eingestellt. Im September 2007 übernahm Goldberg dann Rosie O’Donnells Platz in der US-Panel-Show "The View". Goldberg fungierte in dem von ihr koproduzierten Musical "Sister Act - The Musical" am Londoner West End vom 10. bis zum 31. August 2010 als zweite Hauptrolle der Mother Superior. Alle Vorführungen, in denen Goldberg auftreten sollte, waren restlos ausverkauft. Goldberg brach ihre Auftritte jedoch vorzeitig ab und reiste aufgrund einer Krankheit ihrer Mutter umgehend am 27. August zurück in die USA. Filmografie Filme *1982: Citizen *1985: Die Farbe Lila *1986: Jumpin’ Jack Flash *1987: Die diebische Elster *1987: Fatal Beauty *1988: Telefon Terror *1988: Claras Geheimnis *1989: Homer und Eddie *1989: Beverly Hills Brats *1989: Kiss Shot: Sarahs großes Spiel *1990: Ghost – Nachricht von Sam *1990: Der lange Weg *1990: Bagdad Café *1990: Captain Planet (Stimme) *1991: Lieblingsfeinde – Eine Seifenoper *1991: Wisecracks *1992: Sister Act – Eine himmlische Karriere *1992: The Player *1992: Sarafina! *1993: Loaded Weapon 1 *1993: Sister Act 2 – In göttlicher Mission *1993: Made in America *1994: Der König der Löwen (Stimme) *1994: Corrina, Corrina *1994: Der Pagemaster – Richies fantastische Reise (Stimme) *1994: Die kleinen Superstrolche *1995: Kaffee, Milch und Zucker *1995: Moonlight and Valentino *1995: T. Rex *1995: Sonny Boys *1996: Eddie *1996: Bordello of Blood *1996: Wer ist Mr. Cutty? *1996: Bogus *1996: Das Attentat *1997: Cinderella *1997: Destination Anywhere *1997: Die Weihnachtsgeschichte (Stimme) *1998: Fahr zur Hölle Hollywood *1998: Ein Ritter in Camelot *1998: Rugrats – Der Film *1998: Stellas Groove – Männer sind die halbe Miete *1999: Alice im Wunderland *1999: Durchgeknallt *1999: Get Bruce *1999: Kampf der Kobolde *2000: Blutige Millionenjagd *2000: Die Abenteuer von Rocky & Bullwinkle *2001: Rat Race – Der nackte Wahnsinn *2001: Golden Dreams *2001: Kingdom Come *2001: Monkeybone *2001: Nenn’ mich einfach Nikolaus *2002: Das größte Muppet Weihnachtsspektakel aller Zeiten *2004: Pinocchio 3000 (Stimme) *2005: Im Rennstall ist das Zebra los (Stimme) *2005: Whoopi: Back to Broadway – The 20th Anniversary *2006: Homie Spumoni *2006: Doogal (Stimme) *2006: The Last Guy on Earth *2007: Farce of the Penguins (Stimme) *2007: If I Had Known I Was a Genius *2008: Stream (auch Produzentin) *2008: Snow Buddies (Stimme) *2011: Kein Mittel gegen Liebe *2011: Die Muppets *2014: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serien *1988-1993: Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert *1994: Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen *1998: Die Nanny (Cameo-Auftritt) *2002: Star Trek: Nemesis (Gastauftritt) *2004: Sesame Street Presents: The Street We Live On (Gastauftritt) *2004: Whoopi *2005: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier (Gastauftritt) *2006: Alle hassen Chris (2 Gastauftritte) *2009: The Cleaner (Gastauftritt) *2011: The Middle (Folge 3x21) *2012: Suburgatory (Folge 1x22) *2012: Glee *2013–2014: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (2 Folgen) *2015: Law and Order: SVU Auszeichnungen *1985: Drama Desk Award Outstanding One Person Show als Autorin der Show "Whoopi Goldberg" *1985: Theatre World Award für die Show "Whoopi Goldberg" *1985: Oscar-Nominierung für "Die Farbe Lila" *1991: Oscar als Beste Nebendarstellerin für "Ghost – Nachricht von Sam" *1991: Saturn-Award der Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films als Beste Nebendarstellerin in "Ghost – Nachricht von Sam" *1991: Golden Globe in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture für "Ghost – Nachricht von Sam" *1991: American Comedy Award als Funniest Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture in "Ghost – Nachricht von Sam" *1991: BAFTA Award als Best Actress in a Supporting Role in "Ghost – Nachricht von Sam" *1992: Aftonbladet TV Prize (Schweden) als Best Foreign TV Personality – Female (Bästa utländska kvinna) *1993: American Comedy Award als Funniest Actress in a Motion Picture in "Sister Act" *1996: Best Actress beim Fantafestival für "Theodore Rex" *2001: Mark-Twain-Preis für US-amerikanischen Humor *2002: Drama Desk Award Outstanding New Musical als Produzentin des Musicals "Thoroughly Modern Millie" *2002: Tony Award für das Musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie" *2002: Daytime Emmy Award in der Kategorie Outstanding Special Class Special für "Beyond Tara: The Extraordinary Life of Hattie McDaniel" *2006: Women’s World Awards in der Kategorie World Entertainment Award Sonstiges *1999 bekam Goldberg den Vanguard Award der "Gay and Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation" für ihre engagierte Unterstützung der Homosexuellen-Gemeinschaft. *Am 17. September 2003 wurde sie zur Botschafterin des guten Willens der UNICEF ernannt. *In fast allen ihren Filmen leiht ihr die deutsche Schauspielerin Regina Lemnitz ihre Synchronstimme. *2007 gab sie das Ende ihrer Schauspielkarriere bekannt, sie wird allerdings weiterhin als Moderatorin arbeiten. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5